disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lass jetzt los
Lass Jetzt Los (eng. "Let It Go") ist ein Lied aus dem Film Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren. Der Originalsong wurde von Anderson und Robert Lopez geschrieben, während im englischen die US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin und Sängerin Idina Menzel nicht nur die Synchronsprecher, sondern auch die Sängerrolle übernahm. In der deutschen Fassung singt Willemijn Verkaik diesen Song, während Dina Kürten die Dialoge sprach. Der Song erscheint im Film, als Elsa Arendelle nach ihrer Krönung verlässt und sich in den Bergen in ihrem eigenen Eispalast niederlässt. Hierbei erkennt sie ihre Fähigkeiten, lernt sie zu akzeptieren und sich alleine niederzulassen, um weiterhin nicht ihren Pflichten nachgehen zu müssen und frei nach ihrem Gemüt zu leben. Lyrics Deutsch= Der Schnee glänzt weiß auf den Bergen heut‘ Nacht, keine Spuren sind zu seh’n. Ein einsames Königreich und ich bin die Königin. Der Wind, er heult so wie der Sturm ganz tief in mir. Nicht zu kontrollier‘n, ich hab‘ es versucht. Lass sie nicht rein, lass sie nicht seh’n wie du bist, nein, das darf niemals gescheh‘n. Du darfst nichts fühl‘n, zeig ihnen nicht dein wahres Ich. Ich lass los, lass jetzt los. Die Kraft, sie ist grenzenlos. Ich lass los, lass jetzt los und ich schlag‘ die Türen zu. Es ist Zeit, nun bin ich bereit und ein Sturm zieht auf. Die Kälte, sie ist nun ein Teil von mir. Es ist schon eigenartig, wie klein jetzt alles scheint. Und die Ängste, die in mir war’n, kommen nicht mehr an mich ran. Was ich wohl alles machen kann, die Kraft in mir treibt mich voran. Was hinter mir liegt, ist vorbei. Endlich frei! Ich lass los, lass jetzt los. Nun bin ich endlich so weit. Ich lass los, lass jetzt los, doch Tränen seht ihr nicht. Hier bin ich und bleibe hier und ein Sturm zieht auf. Ich spüre diese Kraft, sie ist ein Teil von mir. Sie fließt in meine Seele und in all die Schönheit hier. Nur ein Gedanke und die Welt wird ganz aus Eis. Ich geh‘ nie mehr zurück, das ist Vergangenheit. Ich bin frei, endlich frei und ich fühl‘ mich wie neugeboren. Ich bin frei, endlich frei. Was war, ist jetzt vorbei. Hier bin ich in dem hellen Licht und ein Sturm zieht auf. Die Kälte, sie ist nun ein Teil von mir. |-| Englisch= The snow shines white on the mountain tonight, no traces are to be seen. A lonely Kingdom and I am the Queen. The wind, he howls like the storm deep inside me. Not to control, I've tried. Do not let them in, do not let them see as you are, no, that must never be. You can not feel, not show them your true self. I let go, let go now. The force is limitless. I let go, let go now and I'll beat 'the doors. It's time, now I am ready and a storm is brewing. The cold, she is now a part of me. It is strange how small everything now appears. And the fears that control in me, no longer come close to me. What I can probably do anything, the strength in me keeps me going. What lies behind me, is over. Free at last! I let go, let go now. Now I'm finally ready. I let go, let go now, but tears do not you see. Here am I and I will stay here and a storm is brewing. I feel this force, it is a part of me. It flows into my soul and in all the beauty here. Just a thought and the world is made entirely of ice. I'm never return, that is the past. I am free, free at last and I'm feeling like a new person. I am free, free at last. What was, is over now. Here I am in the bright light and a storm is brewing. The cold, she is now a part of me. Videos Let It Go - Sing Along - Song DIE EISKÖNIGIN - VÖLLIG UNVERFROREN - Music Frozen - Disney Let It Go - Behind The Mic Multi-Language Version (from "Frozen") Trvia *Im Abspann von Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren hört man die Originalversion "Let It Go". en:Let_It_Go nl:Let It Go Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren Kategorie:Songs mit Lyrics Kategorie:Songs, die von dem Protagonisten gesungen werden Kategorie:Traurige Songs Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren (Songs)